Liquid metal micro switches (LIMMS) have been made that use a liquid metal, such as mercury, as the switching fluid. The liquid metal may make and break electrical contacts. To change the state of the switch, a force is applied to the switching fluid, which causes it to change form and move. However, the movement of the mercury over the contacts can sometimes decrease the reliability of the switch.